dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eeveelution (3.5e Template)
Eeveelution Summary::Infusing an Eevee or other Monster with the power of the elements gives them crazy magical powers. When an Eevee is exposed to a Water Stone (or a powerful water-oriented magical event) it becomes a Vaporeon, a wet and fish-like Eevee composite that has a number of water powers and swims very well. Under other circumstances, an Eevee becomes immolated in flames and takes the fire aspect into itself. Regardless of how it transforms, an Eevee’s primary evolution is one-way and one time only. An Eevee who becomes a Vaporeon will never become an Espeon, and vice versa. Regardless of how it transforms, however, an evolved Eevee is still an Eevee. It remembers everything that happened to it while it was an ordinary Eevee, and can even mate with other Eevee forms, evolved or not. The offspring of such unions are always unevolved Eevees. Creating an Eeveelution Eeveelution is an acquired template that may be applied to Eevee. It can potentially be applied to other Monsters (an Aberration, Beast, Dragon, Elemental, Magical Beast, Ooze, Outsider, Plant, Shapeshifter, or Vermin which advances by Hit Dice) or non-Monster creatures, if the DM decides it's appropriate. Evolving your Eevee An Eevee evolves when exposed to a great magical force, a power stone, or specific work by a Pokemon trainer with a happy Eevee. Naming your evolved Eevee An evolved form of Eevee is named by a prefix representing the magic that it was exposed to, and the suffix -eon which signifies that it is an evolved form of Eevee. If there is a vowel at the end of the prefix, it is dropped. For example: Flareon - an evolved Eevee gaining fire traits, the prefix "flare" represents fire. Jolteon - an evolved Eevee gaining electric traits, the prefix "jolt" represents electricity. Umbreon - an evolved Eevee gaining shadow traits, the prefix "umbra" represents shadow. Known prefixes include: Axi: Law Celesti : Good Entrope : Chaos Espe : Psychic Flare : Fire Fungi : Plant (fungus) Glac : Cold Jolt : Electricity Leaf : Plant (not fungal) Mist : Air Umbra : Shadow Vapor : Water Vile : Evil Size and Type The Eevee retains any subtypes it already has, but it may also gain one or more subtypes, depending upon what caused the transformation. If applicable, the Eevee may also change to the Plant, Ooze, Elemental, or Construct type (and gain the appropriate Augmented subtype; for Eevee, Augmented Magical Beast). The Eevee grows one size larger, this will usually make the Eevee size Small. Hit Dice The Eevee gains enough hit dice to bring it to at least seven hit dice. Speed The Eevee’s speed doubles, or it gains a new movement form: climb 15 ft., swim 60 ft., fly 60 ft. (good), or burrow 10 ft. Armor Class The Eevee’s natural armor increases by +3, in addition, the Eevee gains one of the following: a +2 bonus to dexterity, or an additional +3 to its natural armor bonus, or a deflection bonus to its AC equal to its charisma modifier. Attack Adjust for new hit dice, if different. The Eevee’s slam attack grows one die size because of its increased size. Full Attack Adjust for new hit dice, if different. The Eevee’s slam attack grows one die size because of its increased size. Special Attacks The Eevee gains a number of spell-like abilities. The abilities gained will be very different for different Eeveelutions and can be taken from any spell list, including psionic discipline lists, or even psionic attack modes (mind blast is considered to be a 4th level spell). at will - any single first level spell effect that is not a conjuration spell, or any three 0-level spells. 2/day - any 4 first level spells. 2/day - any 3 second level spells. 2/day - any 2 third level spells 3/day - any single 4th level spell. 1/week - any single 5th level spell. In all cases, the abilities are used as if cast by a sorcerer of a level equal to the evolved Eevee’s hit dice. Save DC is 10 + spell level + Charisma modifier. Special Qualities The Eevee gains energy resistance 30, either against a single energy type or split up amongst any number of energy types. Abilities The Eevee’s ability scores all increase by +2, except strength which increases by +4 instead. In addition, the Eevee can add a total of 14 points to its ability scores exactly as if adding statistics for gaining levels. The Eevee can’t add more than +6 to any single ability score in this way. Skills Adjust for new hit dice and intelligence. The evolved Eevee is also specialized in some way, gaining an additional +4 bonus on two skills. Feats Adjust for new hit dice and intelligence. Environment Usually now conforms to the type of magic it was exposed to. Organization Unchanged. Challenge Rating An evolved Eevee’s base CR is now 7 at 7 hit dice. Advancement The evolved Eevee’s new advancement is: 8-10 HD (small), 11-15 HD (medium). Level Adjustment Eevolved monsters have an ECL of their CR+1. Eevolving Pokemon Other than Eevee In some cases, a DM may allow a creature that is not an Eevee to be evolved in this way. Such a creature, obviously, will have a very specific CR, usually at least 6, and rarely more than 2 higher than the original creature if the creature was already CR 6 or above. These new Monsters get their own names, usually keeping the end of their original name, and replacing the beginning of their name with a prefix appropriate to the new type. For example, an evolved Shadow Version of Pidgeotto would be named Umbreotto, and a plant evolved Mareep would become a Floreep. ---- Category:User Category:3.5e Category:Template